The power of love : a rai and kim story
by pen wizard
Summary: have you ever woundered about raimundo's past and if kimiko and he will get tougther? well heres a story just for you. will be added to when possible if you have an idea to help please say. sorry it took so long to get up chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day, and the xiaolin warriors loved every minute of it. For the first time in months, there was no evil, no Shen-Gong-Wu, and no jack spicer and the warriors had been given the day off, well most of them. While Omi, kimiko and Clay enjoyed their day off their friend and new leader Raimundo was training hard. Having been made leader of the xiaolin warriors just a few weeks ago Raimundo was beginning the new training scheme that master Fung had made for him. Raimundo was a bit jealous of his friends as they where able to do what they liked for the day, they had no training, no chores and they didn't have to complete any tasks for the other masters. But deep down Raimundo knew that he had to train. When it came to battle the other warriors need to be able to count on him.

"Hey Rai how's the training going" Kimiko asked when Raimundo was aloud to take a break. She couldn't help but noticed that with all the training and years of life as a xiaolin monk Raimundo had got a great body and also was quite handsome. Unbeknown to the other warriors and monks kimiko had developed quite a crush on Raimundo, when she saw him she always knew that not matter what happened they would be safe as long as Raimundo was with them, and with him being made the leader of their little group she felt that even stronger now.

"hey kimiko it's alright, much rather be spending it with you guys, but then you know what I'm like" quickly Raimundo looked kimiko over ever since he had meet her Raimundo knew he had meet not only his best friend but his soul mate. There was something about kimiko which set his heart alight. She wasn't like all the other girls he had known in his life, she was techno-savy, quick witted and a skilled fighter as well as being short-tempered. But that didn't matter to him raimundo liked kimiko for who she was faults and that master Fung had returned Raimundo lent over and gave kimiko a quick one armed hug, then ran over to where master Fung waited for him.

" ya know I don't think I've never seen raimundo happy to train" clay said as he came up behind kimiko "when we all meet I swear I thought out of all of ya rai would be the first to quit"

"I concer clay raimundo seemed the lest able to accepet the life of a xiaolin monk when we first met, but now I belive as you say that he has finially found where he belongs"Omi called down from clay's shoulders where he was purched. Kimiko just nodded as she and the others watched raimundo training.

That night when all the temple was asleep kimiko snunk out of her small room and climed on to the top of the wall that surrounded the temple. Unbeknown to her raimundo had followed her.

"hey what you doing up there" he called up when he reached the wall. This starled Kimiko and she fell backwards in to the grounds, luckliy Raimundo caugth her before she hit the ground.

"thanks Rai, I was thinking about my parents and my life before I left my family for the temple" Kimiko said when Raimundo had put her down and both had sat under the nearby tree. Kimiko watched Raimundo as soon as she had said the word family his smile had dispiarred. "Rai did I say something wrong cos if I did I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"Kimiko reached over for Raimundo's hand and held it frimly in her own.

" nah it's ok kimiko I just have some bad mermoires from when I was a kid that's all, listen can I tell you something and have you promise not to tell the others" Raimundo looked kimiko stright in the eyes so he would be able to tell if she lied. But when she said she wouldn't tell a sole he could see the truth in her eyes.

"when I was born my family where quite well off, we didn't have everything we wanted but we didn't have to have hand me downs, life was good I had two older brothers and I was one of a set of triples, there was me, my brother Link and my sister Grace. We where happy and loved. Then when mum feel pregent again things went down hill fast. Dad didn't want any more kids and he told mum that he had a op a month before so he couldn't have kids any more, and accussed mum of cheating on him. When mum told him she was 2months pregent dad didn't belive her, and called her a slut and hit her, at the time I was the only one home and I was only 3 but I knew that dads shouldn't hit mums." At this kimiko saw tears in raimundo's eyes but she kept quite so he could finish his story.

"So I stood up to my father and told him to leave my mother alone. That just made him more mad and he pushed me out the way and when I ran he came after me, when he caught me he manged to pull my arm out of it's socket. Mum was amazing she knocked dad out and called the police. They came and took dad away. Mum was able to put my arm back in and When my brothers and my sister came home we packed up everything and left. We went to my nans home at the local circus. We lived there for a while. Dad was releashed but warned he wasn't aloud with in 2 miles of my mum or us kids. So dad took off with all the money we had. Mum was so upset when she found out what dad had done, but the man who ran the circus was a old friend of mums and he told mum she could stay at the circus for as long as she needed to. So mum started working there as a cleaner and me and my siblings where looked after by everyone at the top. It wasn't long before mum gave birth that I had a go on the trapzee. The arcobats said I was brillinat and asked my mum if I could work with them in the shows. At first mum wasn't sure but once she had seen me perform she gave the go ahead."

Raimundo paused for a sec and looked up at the let the tears that had been treating to fall, fall down his cheeks in hot silent as quickly as they had come the tears where gone and in their place where eyes that had seen too much eyes.

"anyway a few weeks later mum went in to labor and had my three youngest siblings. DJ, AJ and Kimmy. We where all so proud of mum. We moved in to a bigger tent and cavan. For years we lived and worked for the circus, durning that time mum divorced dad and married the ring leader a guy called Jack. He's so cool he looked after us and treated my mum like a princess. He even adapoted us kids and told us he may be our father now but he didn't expect us to call him dad. But we did anyway. About 3 years after the weding when I was 8 our nan died. It really cut mum up and mum started drinking. Jack tried everything to get her to stop but it didn't work so he kept a watch on us making sure we were safe. One day when I was 9 about 4 weeks after my birthday mum passed away from a heart attack in her sleep. We don't know how but our father found out and tried to come back for us." Raimundo looked over at kimiko she was watching raimundo with amazed eyes. He knew she couldn't belive what had happened in his life. When kimiko noticed he had stopped she nodded her head to say carry on. So he did.

"When he found out that in mum's will she had left everything to jack including guradnship of us kids. He went belistic and kid napped me, Kimmy,AJ and DJ and said if he wasn't given everything left behind by mum he would kill us one by one. Luckly the police found out where our father was hidding and the police and jack came after us. There was a fight and not only our father but 4 policemen got killed and right in frount of us. Jack took us back to the circus and we lived there. It took a while to get over everything that happened. But with jacks support we did. Then master fung showed up and told jack and me that I was special and was the dargon of the wind and I needed to go to the temple to be trained or I would lose control and may kill myself. I didn't want to leave but jack told me he would look after everyone and if it didn't work out I could always come back home. Then before I left he gave me this madilion"

raimundo held up the madilion he always wore and showed it to kimiko. It had a simple design on it. A sprial. She nodded her head to tell him she'd seen it and understood. Kimiko thought that maybe that was the end and was about to get up when raimundo stared talking again.

"he gave one to me and one to all my brothers and sisters and told us that we are all linked on the journey that is life and one day we will all walk the same road. At first when I arrived here it was hard. Being away from my family, but evently I settled here. But I couldn't forget my past and when you guys got moved up and I didn't I guess my fathers blood woke up in me. I was starting to wish it was all over so I could just go home. But it was always the same that's why I joined the other side I wanted the fighting over so I could go home. But when you guys where going to be killed I…I... well I realised that you guys where part of my family to and I couldn't stand to lose any more family and well you know what happened . All this is the reason I never tried to be leader I didn't think I could. What with everything that's happened I was scared. But now, now that I am leaded you know what I feel as if a finally know who and what I am."

When she heard the last part of Raimundo's secret, kimiko was filled with a joy she had never felt before and before she knew what she was doing kimiko lent over and gave Raimundo a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for confiding in me Rai, I know it must have been hard and I don't know how you ever thought you where never going to be leader. Rai you've had a hard childhood but so have some of us but instead of letting fear and anger cloud you mind and stop you from living your life, you dealt with your past and stopped it from changing you. Not only that but you stood up for you mum when you where only three Rai and if that isn't the sign of a great leader than I don't know what is"

After hearing Kimiko's word Raimundo felt a lot better. It was true he hadn't let fear and anger cloud his mind he had always forgave and forgot he had also forgave his parents for what they did. But Raimundo's thoughts where interrupted by Kimiko putting her arms around him and hugging him tight. Raimundo put his arms round Kimiko's waist and hugged her close and with out thinking buried his head in Kimiko's shoulder and for the first time since he was a kid had a good cry. Mean while kimiko just sat with her arms round Raimundo and held him. A few minutes later she noticed master Fung approach them.

With out a hint of worry Kimiko took one hand from around Raimundo and held a finger to her lips, to tell the teacher to be silent as he approached. Master Fung nodded to show he understood and stayed in the shadow of the temple. A few minutes later Omi and Clay walked out in to the yard and saw kimiko and Raimundo under the tree. they stared towards theirs friends but where stopped by master Fung before they could get too far. When they asked what was the matter master Fung told them to just listen. So they did and they heard the sound of someone crying. Startled they looked up at kimiko and saw she wasn't the one crying and there was no one else around so that must mean… when they worked out who it was the boys quietly walked up to the tree and sat down near Raimundo and kimiko and tougher they gently rubbed Raimundo's back to show him they where there and they where looking out for him.

Back down at the temple Mater Fung was joined by the other master. They didn't say a word but master Fung answered their question. " it seems Raimundo finally decided to confide in one of the other monks about his past, and it also seems that it has caught up with him" master Fung didn't look behind him but he knew all of the other masters where nodding and watching the three warriors comfort their friend and leader.

After a good hour of crying Raimundo sat up straight and looked at his fellow monks and said the first ting that came to mind. "Hey who's for ice-cream" the other monks started at him then at the same time all four of them bust out laughing. Kimiko got up and said "Rai maybe you should tell Omi and clay what you just told me, I'll go and get us all something to drink ok" and with that kimiko walked back to the temple. While she was getting drinks Raimundo told the other two about his past and his fears. Both Clay and Omi sat in silence listening they never butted in once. Raimundo had just finished his story again when kimiko came back with the drinks and master Fung arrived with blankets.

Omi was the first to speak when they and master Fung had all had a drink and settled themselves on a blanket "my Raimundo I did not know how hard you childhood had been I must say I strangely feel lucky that I never knew my parents. But I must ask why you never told us about your past sooner" kimiko, clay and master Fung looked at Omi why they wondered the same thing, they would never say any thing. At lest not while Raimundo was so close. When they turned their attention back to Raimundo they saw he had moved so he lay down and he had his head resting on Kimiko's legs.

"You know what Omi, I'm being to wonder myself but that only cos I feel better now that you all know" Raimundo had his eyes closed and if the others didn't know better they would of said that Raimundo was asleep.

At the same time the wind started to pick up the monks started to shiver, the monks looked at Raimundo his eyes where closed and he was breathing deeply. He seemed to be trying to clam the wind down. But for some reason wasn't succeeding. With out a thought kimiko started to run her fingers through Raimundo's hair. As soon as she did the wind died down and Raimundo seemed to be having an easier time of killing the cold wind.

When the wind was finally gone the monks noticed that Raimundo hadn't opened his eyes, which meant that he had fallen asleep. After a nod from master Fung, clay picked Raimundo up and placed their leader over his shoulder. Master Fung and Omi gathered up the blankets and empty cups, while kimiko brushed her self down. When all where ready the monks and master Fung headed back in to the temple. Clay placed Raimundo back in his bed then proceeded to bed him self. Omi helped master Fung clean the cups they had used, and then they both went to bed. All this time kimiko had stood in the entrance to the temple staring at the tree they had all been sitting under.

Kimiko had a feeling that someone had been watching them. THE feeling had started when Raimundo had rested his head on her legs. While the other monks had been watching Raimundo kimiko had gave master Fung a glance to see if he had felt it to. Master Fung had just nodded to kimiko's unasked question. So now kimiko waited in the front archway to see if anything moved in the temple grounds. After an hour kimiko decide to call it a night and head to bed. On her way she passed by Raimundo room. As she passed she was sure she could hear someone talking, kimiko pushed aside the curtin and looked in to the room and found the answer to the riddle. Raimundo was having a nightmare. As quickly and quietly as she could kimiko entered raimundo's room and pulled the curtin back in to place. She then crossed over to the head his bed and without knowing why she sat next to his head and procedded to run her fingers through raimundo's hair and wisper

"it's ok Rai, it's ok we've here and we are not going anywhere, i…" kimiko stopped if she went on she was bound to reavle that she had a crush on Raimundo. So she decided to leave but as she got up Raimundo graped her hand and just said stay.

Unbeknownst to her Raimundo had awoken when she had entered the room and he had decided to wait and see what she did when she thought he was asleep. He was surprised when she sat down next to him and started stroking his hair and tells him that everything was Ok. When she got Up To Leave, Raimundo knew he had to tell her how he felt now or he was never going to be able to do it. so as she stood up he took hold of her hand and laced his own finger in with hers, and pulled her down so she sat on his bed again.

"You know that you don't have to leave, you can stay, in fact I want you to stay, please Kimiko I need you to stay just for tonight. You're the only thing That Makes Me Want to keep fighting. I guess what I'm trying to say kimiko is that I…I… I love you kimiko and I want you by my side not just as a friend but as maybe … my girlfriend." when kimiko didn't say a word Raimundo opened his eyes and watched her face.

Kimiko didn't know what to say she had never ever thought that Raimundo may like her back, and now here he was saying that he not only liked her but loved her and wanted her to stay by his side cos she was the reason he keep fighting. With out a moment of hesitation kimiko leaned down and kissed Raimundo full on the lips. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her back with his other hand reaching out and then resting on the back of her neck. Kimiko's hand slowly ran up Raimundo's chest till it was over his heart.

After what seemed like years to the two warriors they parted. out of breath they just looked in to each others eyes, while they waited for their breath to come back. Each could see the look of love that they each held for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more minutes Raimundo got his breath back and with his normal cocky grin said "well I guess that answers my question" kimiko just smiled and lent in for another kiss. But just as she was about to kiss him she got the feeling they where being watched again. She looked Raimundo in the eye and he nodded he had felt it to. Slowly they both got up then made a big noise about carrying this on in the garden at the back of the temple. As they walked to the garden they kept feeling they where being watched. They knew it wasn't Omi or Clay or even master Fung it was someone who knew the temple or knew how to hide well.

Once they reached the garden they lay down on the grass and looked at the stars. Raimundo ever so quietly told kimiko "I'm going to make a wind up and have it blow around if it hits anything that shouldn't be here then I'll know" kimiko as way of an answer just held Raimundo tighter and continued to watch the stars. Kimiko had a feeling she knew who it was but she wasn't going to say anything just yet. A few seconds later Raimundo whispered in to her ear "there's some one in the tree we where sitting under from what the wind can tell me their female and their about my height" that tossed Kimiko's idea out the window. She didn't know any one who was about Raimundo's height and a girl.

Deciding that if the person wanted to watch them kimiko decided to give them some thing to watch. Moving so she was straddling Raimundo, Kimiko started to kiss Raimundo all over his face before kissing him full on the mouth. Kissing him felt so good to her. His lips were soft and warm, inviting. When their tongues met, she lost all self control and grounded her lower half into his. He grabbed her hips to stop her frantic movements, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself if she kept it up. He was already losing a battle with his hormones as her hands caressed his chest. He pushed himself up from the ground, sitting up with her still in his lap. Her hands fell from his chest and rested below his belly button. He hissed and pressed kisses across her neck line, trying to distract her. Her top had shifted and revealed some of her cleavage and her shoulders which was only tempting him more. Her fingers stopped briefly when his hands began to lift her top. His hands slid up her back and pushed her closer to him. She rested her forehead against his, catching her breath as his hands moved from her back to her chest.

Kimiko whispered "Rai I don't feel like I'm being watched any more" hiding his answer by continuing his assault on her neck Raimundo answered "me neither, but then I don't care if any one sees us, I love you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, now or ever" kimiko smiled, while she was a independent young woman, the fact that Raimundo had basic promised he wasn't going to let her get hurt in any way gave her a sense of love she hadn't felt since before her mother had died. Remembering that Raimundo had no mother too as well as no father made his silent promise all the more special to her. Kimiko moved her hands so they where under Raimundo's shirt and ran her hand up Raimundo's bear chest. She knew what she was doing to him but she couldn't stop.

Raimundo pulled away and said "look kimiko I'm really enjoying this and I'm enjoying it too much to let it end but if you don't stop what your doing our first time tougher won't be as special as I want it to be for you" kimiko signed and laid her head on Raimundo's chest "I know Rai I just well I wanted to be sure this was real I guess" Raimundo smiled and gently brushed Kimiko's hair out her eyes and away from her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead "sweetheart if this is a dream which I'm sure it isn't then I never want to wake up, but I've been training all day and need my sleep" kimiko nodded in to Raimundo's chest she understood she was kind of tired herself. But she was so comfortable she didn't want to move, so when Raimundo suggested that they lie down and watch the star for a little while longer, she didn't say anything.

That's the way Master Fung , Omi and Clay found them the next morning laying out in the temple garden with kimiko resting her head on Raimundo's chest and Raimundo's arms wrapped tightly around kimiko. Both where so deeply asleep they didn't notice the others coming up behind them. Clay and Omi where carrying glasses of cold water. They saw this as a chance to get Raimundo and kimiko back for the pranks they had pulled on them a month ago. When the cold water came in contact with Raimundo and Kimiko's skin the two dragons yelled loud enough to wake the dead and started to chase Clay and Omi around the temple.

While this was happening master Fung watched from a distance. He had known of Raimundo's and Kimiko's feelings towards each other for a long time, and had known that one day they would tell each other and start a relationship. He had hoped they would do it later in life when they where no longer living at the temple but it seemed his wishes had not been answered. As he watched Raimundo and kimiko chasing Omi and clay master Fung made the hard choice to tell the two love birds a secret he had been keeping to himself since the moment they had all arrived at the temple.

"Raimundo, kimiko can you come with me please" master Fung called over to them. Raimundo and kimiko stopped chasing Omi and Clay; they could hear the unhappiness in master Fung's voice. When they reached master Fung he steered them in to a small disused room and asked them to sit. He closed the door and sat in front of them. "Raimundo, kimiko what I'm about to tell you may make your love stronger or break you both" Raimundo and kimiko looked at each other and with out thinking took hold of one another's hands.

"Raimundo, Kimiko for as long as there has been evil so has there been good, since the beginning of time good always triumphed over evil, not through strength of numbers or though magic or any kind of powerful object. No good has always won because good people always fight for love and with honour. Love is the most powerful force in this and any other world. It can not be given to you by any witch or warrior. No spell or power can bring it forth. You can't buy it or borrow it from some one else. You can't teach it, everyone is born with it they just have to step forward and claim it as theirs. It's in every heart no mater how evil the rest of the person is. But this power is also goods greatest weakness for the death or capture of a loved one can make us do silly things. Which is why I must ask you both if this is just a crush or if you both truly love one another, before I go on"

Raimundo looked at kimiko and knew what he had to do. Standing up Raimundo took a deep breath and told master Fung how deep his feeling for kimiko where.

"master Fung look I know I'm not the most trustworthy of people and I know I can be rash and pig headed some times, but do you know what I realised when we fought to reverse Omi's time travelling mishap I realized that I'd love kimiko till I died but that I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't keep her safe. I knew if she died before I got to tell her how I felt and to find out if she liked me back then just like the wind I would be completely wild. But when she kissed me and I found out she felt the same I knew that even if she died tomorrow then I wouldn't stop fighting in fact I would fight in her name, and at that moment I swore to myself that no matter what happens to us weather we break up or end up living our lives tougher, weather we die tougher or die separate, I know that kimiko is the reason I fight and will keep fighting even if we're no longer tougher or breathing. I will stand up and fight evil and if need be I will fight all my friends even you master Fung. Kimiko's love is what makes me strong and I know that no matter what kind of love I receive from her weather it be love for a lover or love for a brother it will only serve to make me stronger, even if that love comes from her grave. So if you tell us we can't be tougher or we can't be on the same team and be tougher then fine but let me tell you I'm only here and who I am today because of kimiko and no matter what you say or do I will always find a way to her or die trying"

When he had finished Raimundo looked down at kimiko, there were tears in her eyes and Raimundo knew they where there because of what he had said. Stooping down Raimundo opened his arms wide inviting kimiko in, and she practically feel in to them she hugged him so tight that Raimundo had the fleeting thought that she was trying to fit in to his skin. But that though was soon put to rest when kimiko pulled his head down and kissed him senseless. This entire time master Fung sat with a surprised but happy look on his face.

Raimundo's answer had told him all he needed to know, master Fung would never have to question Kimiko's feelings towards the fight and Raimundo if the way she was currently kissing Raimundo was any indication. Clearing his throat master Fung brought Raimundo's and Kimiko's attention back to himself. When they where both seated this time with kimiko curled up in Raimundo's lap master Fung began again.

"Raimundo and kimiko now and never again will I doubt you're love for one another or you deviation to our fight against evil. But before we go any further I must tell you an old story about two warriors who once lived here. Their names where Hikaru and Lucy they where the yin and the yang warriors, Hikaru and Lucy were both born of a good person and an evil one, They where sent to the temple to be kept safe, where they could grow up with help to control their evil side and to help us fight evil, but I'm afraid we did not count on them falling in love.

At first we thought it would make them stronger and it did for a short time. But all too soon came a time when Hikaru and Lucy came to odds. Lucy was pregnant with Hikaru's child and she wanted to not give up the fight even after the baby was born. While Hikaru didn't want Lucy to keep fighting after she had the child. This divided them. When he was out walking one night Hikaru came across an old woman who told him that the child Lucy carried wasn't his. Hikaru at first refused to believe this but as days went on he began to wonder if maybe what the woman said was true. Evil took advantage of this and worked hard to convince Hikaru that the child wasn't his and that Lucy was cheating on him.

After a while it worked and with a broken heart believing that Lucy didn't love him Hikaru killed him self not being able to handle the pain. When Lucy heard this news it forced her in to early labour, an early labour for which her body was not prepared. Had it been she would have survived. She left the child in the care of the temple. She was buried next to Hikaru. The reason I tell you both this story is to show you what will happen if you ever stop trusting one another. You see kimiko your mother was good but your father has some evil in him making you not just the dragon of fire but also the yin warrior.

It's the same with you Raimundo your mother was good but your father was evil and I know that you saw how evil. But this also makes you not just the dragon of wind but also the yang warrior. Tougher you two are strong but apart you may just be the death of each other. You see while the warriors where dead their powers lived on and every now and again a new yin and yang warrior will be born and they will come to the temple where they will find and fall in love with each other. But untimely one will stop trusting the other and this will lead both to their deaths. But it is written that one day a yin and yang warrior will share a love so true that no matter what any one says they will trust one another. When a yin warrior and a yang warrior do that they will be the last yin and yang warriors and they will also be evils undoing. For evil would not be able to handle the power of their love"

Master Fung looked at the two young monks. They had a look of understanding on both their faces and also had the look of love in their eyes. Master Fung stood up and walked up to the door and when the door was opened Omi and Clay fell into the room looking astonished and puzzled. They stood up as soon as possible and looked to Master Fung, Raimundo and kimiko. Raimundo and Kimiko had a look of disbelief on their faces they couldn't believe that Omi and Clay were listening into the private conversation.

"Master Fung I have never heard of these yin and yang warriors are you sure that they even exist Such warriors would be very powerful but I have studied every scroll in this temple and have not seen anything mentioned in the scrolls about the yin yang warriors how can you prove that they exist." Omi said

Master Fung walked up to the two monks and simply bowed his head before leaving the room, leaving kimiko and Raimundo to explain to their two friends. But they couldn't think of the words to explain how right it felt to be called the yin yang warriors, just as Raimundo came up with the words to tell the others about the legend his mobile rang and he answered it wondering who could be calling him.

'Hey Raimundo how's my favourite warrior doing'

"Hey dad I'm alright ur I'm kind of busy at the moment is this just a social call or is something up with the others"

'yeah it's about Grace she's gone missing we got a note that says to tell you that unless you join the heylin side we will never see her again its signed by somebody called the dragon of the night does that name ring any bells to you'


	3. Chapter 3

Raimundo looked at his girlfriend and his team mates. They where sitting tougher talking silently by the door. None of them had noticed that at the name dragon of the night that Raimundo had paled. Oh Raimundo knew who that was alright but he thought that, that chapter of his life was over. Or at lest he had hoped it was.

_**Flashback**_

_A young Raimundo stood on the steps of the caravan that he shared with his brothers and sisters. He was watching a young girl practice her act. This young girl was his step father's best friend's daughter, and she was one half of the dragon show they had at the circus, The young girl along with her mother where the fire breathers and general daredevils of the troop. _

_And Raimundo had been crushing on her since he had met her 2 years ago. Most people called her the dragon of the night as she always slept through the day and only came out at night. Not only that but she was a dragon fanatic. Her caravan even had pictures of dragons painted on the out side._

_Only a few months ago Raimundo had asked her out on a date. She had said yes and since then they had been a couple. But Raimundo had a bad feeling about her. There was something dark about her witch intrigued him but also scared him. It was almost as if she was his death and salvation all rolled in to one. But there was something else, to every one else she was plain but to Raimundo she was beautiful. As Raimundo watched her he saw an old friend of his approach her and tell her something. They where too far away for Raimundo to hear what was said but he did see her nod her head and leave the practice grounds with his friend._

_A little while later Raimundo was sent to find his girlfriend because she was late to practice. Raimundo looked every where but he couldn't find her. He was just on his way to the main tent when he heard his girlfriend's voice coming from his friend's trailer. Raimundo's friends had told Raimundo he could come in any time with out knocking, so that's what Raimundo did now. What he saw though broke his heart; his girlfriend was having sex with his oldest friend. Raimundo stood rooted to the spot for about a minute before turning on his heels and storming out. Instead of going to the main tent Raimundo headed for his favorite hill. When he reached it he sat down with his arms around his drawn up knees and his head buried in the gap. As soon as he was comfortable Raimundo let go of the tears that where in his eyes, and for the next 3 hours he cried._

_That's also how his stepfather found him. Jack didn't ask any questions, instead he just picked up a still sobbing Raimundo and carried him back to the camp. For the next week all Raimundo did was lay in bed and cry and sleep, he didn't eat he didn't practice and he didn't perform. When the end of the week came around Raimundo picked him self up, and went in search of food. But instead he found a note from jack._

_Raimundo_

_Just a quick note to tell you that your star and your old friend Adam have run off no one knows where they are all we know is their gone. So is star's mother. _

_We'll all be in the main tent when you're ready to join us again; there are your favorite cookies in the cookie tin and some cold milk in the fridge _

_Feel free to have as much as you want._

_We'll be back at sundown for dinner _

_See you then_

_Jack and the rest_

_**End of flashback**_

"dad" Raimundo said in to the phone " don't go anywhere I'll be on my way home as soon as I can clear it with master Fung ok" after his father said ok the two shared a quick goodbye before Raimundo hung up. Looking over at kimiko and the others he saw them watching him. With out a second thought Raimundo stood up and walked pass his friends and out the room, on the way he took Kimiko's hand and gently pulled her out of the room and to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. Once inside it Raimundo closed it so no one could listen in to what Raimundo was about to do.

After leading kimiko half way down the stairs Raimundo stopped and turned to look at her. He took both of her hands in his and looked in to her eyes.

"Kimiko, listen I need you to hear what I've got to say and then you can ask questions or hit me or what ever ok" after a few seconds kimiko nodded. "ok here goes, back when I was still living with my step-dad and my brothers and sisters at the circus I dated a young girl there she was about my age and she was called star. But we never called her that we always called her the dragon of the night.

Long story short we'd been going out for about 6 months when I caught her in bed with my oldest friend. Let's just say I was broken hearted, anyway I cried for a week before I moved on. When I finally came out my room my dad had left me a note to say that everyone was in the main tent practicing and that star, my ex-old friend Adam and star's mum had all gone. I thought that was the end of it. I moved on with my life, I didn't date any more but I still moved on. I moved here became the dragon of wind and well the rest you know." Raimundo paused this next bit was going to be hard.

"Anyway as I said as far I'm concerned me and star where and still are over and I'm in love with you and nothings going to change that. But what I'm about to tell you may make you change your mind about being with me. My dad called me to tell me that my sister grace had been taken, he said there was a note left from the dragon of the night. It said I have to join the heylin side or we'll never see her again, and well I'm going to do it, I'm going to join the heylin side and get my sister back, but that means we can't be tougher kimiko as much as I wish we could be we can't. I'm not going to say sorry and I won't say everything is going to be fine cos I can't promise that but I can promise you that I love you and I will always love you and trust you even when I'm six feet under"

Raimundo looked Kimiko's face over he could read the shock on her face as well as the look of pure untainted love in her eyes. What she did next surprised him even more than his dad's phone call. Kimiko flung her arms round Raimundo's neck and kissed him as if she hadn't seen him in years. After a few seconds Raimundo kissed kimiko back. Just living in the feeling of being able to have her in his arms, after all the years of longing to be able to hold her and kiss her made everything he had gone through worthwhile.

Pulling away kimiko looked Raimundo in the eyes and told him "Rai you do what you have to do but promise me one thing ok" Raimundo nodded he would promise kimiko anything she wanted. "Promise me that you will return one day"

"Kim I…"

"no Raimundo I need you to promise me that I will one day see you again, if you can't make that promise then I'm just going to have to come with you cos there is no way I'm letting you go to the heylin side other wise, you got that?"

Raimundo smiled at kimiko and nodded. Then taking her hand he started to lead her out of the vault but before they opened the vault door kimiko stopped.

"Rai don't think that I haven't noticed that you didn't promise, I'm not going anywhere before you promise me that you will return to me one day"

"I will kimiko I promise I just can't promise that I'll be the same boy you fell in love with"

"Raimundo stop being a martyr, I didn't fall in love with what you show people I fell in love with you're soul, and no matter how much you change I will always love you" and with that kimiko lead Raimundo out of the vault and in to the fresh air. As soon as they where out of the vault kimiko headed to the training grounds to get in some training while Raimundo headed to master Fung's room to get permission to leave.

An hour or so later and Raimundo not only had permission to leave but he was also packed and ready to go. But when he carried his backpack out to the yard he got a surprise, there all packed and ready to go stood kimiko, clay and Omi.

"What are your guys doing here?" he asked when he was close enough to be heard.

"Rai for a leader you can be a dim as spicer in a showdown, if you think anyone of us is about to let you join the heylin side with out looking for your sister then you don't know your own team partner"

"clay is right Raimundo, of cause I have come alone only to show that I need not be leader to still be the greatest dragon of all time" at this kimiko slapped Omi upside the head. Sighing Raimundo joined the rest of his team as they boarded dojo. He should of known that they would come with him after all they where his team. But something nagged him at the back of his mind what would the heylin side want with him and why would they use one of his sisters to get to him when using one of his team would have worked just as well if not better; but those where thoughts for another day it was a long ride to Rio and Raimundo planned to spend the time with kimiko while he could. Because as soon as they set down in Raimundo's home village he knew he wasn't going to get a moments peace.


End file.
